ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Two-Two Forever (2020 Show)
Jacob Two-Two Forever! (JTT-F) Is a Canadian 2D-animated reboot/sequel of the original Jacob Two-Two show that aired in 2003. It aired in April 2020 on several Canadian networks, such as YTV and Teletoon. The reboot takes place several years after the original show ended, and is considered much darker in styles and themes than the original. Episodes # '''Bittersweet Sixteen: '''As Jacob's birthday draws near, he begins to question what the future holds for him and what he should do with his life. # '''Phantom Of The Auditorium: '''Jacob and his friends really enjoy being older, and by extension, being away from Greedyguts, but a mysterious phantom force is calling them back to Dreary Meadows. # '''Sleepless In Montreal: '''After Buford suffers from a string of restless nights, Jacob and Renee try to coax him into sleeping, but discover that something else has been sending their friend's dreams down a darker path. # '''Two-Two To Tango: '''Jacob has to decide what friend he wants to take to the upcoming school dance. # '''Virtual Vanity: '''When Renee begins to act ruder and more vain than usual, Jacob is left trying to figure out why. # '''Dial K For Kid Power: '''Emma and Noah begin questioning if it's time to throw in the towel as Kid Power, but soon find themselves on one last mission, perhaps their greatest yet. # '''Karaoke Night: '''Jacob and his friends investigate a strange occurrence that causes people to randomly burst into song at any given moment. # '''Encounters Of The Two-Two Kind: '''After the city falls into panic following several reports of alien and UFO sightings, Jacob and Buford set out to find what's really going on. # '''My Fair Renee: '''Renee competes in a beauty pageant in an attempt to impress her mother. # '''Out On A Limb: '''Jacob breaks his arm when he saves Buford from a skateboard trick gone awry. # '''Best Frienemies: '''After a series of accidents, Jacob finds himself stuck on one of the tallest skyscrapers in Montreal with Wilson, a bully. # '''Chicken And Egg Situation: '''As a school project involving responsibility, Jacob and Renee are tasked with taking care of an egg. Unexpectedly, the egg hatches and the two find themselves taking care of a baby chick. # '''Smoke And Mirrors: '''Greedyguts returns with a lie that, if believed, could get Jacob held back from graduating. Buford and Renee try to protect him, but the sneaky conman has more than one blackmailing ace up his sleeve. # '''What's In A Name: '''Stuck at Buford's house during a snowstorm, Jacob and Renee get to hear the tale of how their friend got his unfortunate middle name. # '''Road Trip: '''The Two-Two siblings go on a road trip, shenanigans and hijinks ensure. # '''On Thin Ice: '''After saving Renee, Jacob becomes the center of attention throughout the city. But will his newfound status as a hero slowly drive him to the brink of insanity in more ways than one? # '''Monster House: '''Jacob assists Buford in babysitting his younger brothers and sisters, but things quickly manage to get out of hand. # '''Little City Of Horrors: '''While working on a science project with Melinda, Jacob accidentally creates a plant that spreads aggressively fast and the two must put a stop to it before the entire city is covered in green! # '''Down The Rabbit Hole: '''Jacob and the twins try to figure out who's been digging holes in the backyard. # '''To Be, Or Not To Be: '''Jacob ends up in the distant past, and while trying to get back to his time, he helps a familiar exiled prince reclaim the throne from which he was robbed.